The present invention relates to a support for a camcorder and, more particularly, the invention provides a lightweight and compact camera support designed to support a small hand-held camcorder in different operating modes.
As is well known, cameras of all types need to be supported steadily during filming, in order to produce a picture or film which is sharp and clear. It is a relatively simple matter to properly support a stationary camera, as all that is needed is a table, shelf or platform supported on a tripod. However, many cameras are held manually while the user is moving, either on foot or by vehicle. Also, a video camera is often used for scanning while being held either by hand or on a shoulder of the user. The problem is felt particularly by amateurs using today's palm-sized camcorders. Better results would certainly be achieved were it possible to hold the camera steadily while filming and moving.
Video camera supports presently available are large and heavy and are carried in a bag separate from the bag carrying the camera. The latter must be unscrewed after filming and reassembled at a new location. Furthermore, as in comparison with the modest price of a small camcorder, the price of supports currently marketed is high, resulting in many amateur photographers forgoing the use thereof.
Prior-art supports are typically fitted with a long handle (an example is seen in U.S. Pat. No. 6,773,110B1 to Gale) for controlling camera angles and further functions. The long handle is useful for steadying the camera and is part of a bulky and heavy device, as used by professional photographers.
The Gale patent provides a review of the state of the art and lists many previous patents on this subject.
Video camera supports can be stabilized to a limited degree by rigid struts extending between the body of the user and the camera platform, as seen for example in U.S. Pat. No. 5,332,136 to Rudolph.
Gyroscopes have been suggested by Goodman in U.S. Pat. No. 4,989,466. However at present a camera support so stabilized is suitable only for aerospace applications.
Stability can be improved using the inertia of a weight suspended at the extremity of a projecting arm. Examples of application of this method are seen in U.S. Pat. No. 5,243,370 to Slater and in U.S. Pat. No. 6,293,676B1 to Holway. However, the devices shown are large, heavy and of limited portability, they do not offer multiple means of use and are not arranged to be held in the hand of the user.